The desire for clocks with more than one face has been established, yet the few offered do not fulfill the needs of many consumers. For example, many share a bedroom, with perhaps a nightstand between two beds. Turning a clock to please one person results in displeasing another. What has been needed is a double sided digital clock that provides separate controls and separate clock viewing yet remains as one device. The present double sided alarm clock device fulfills this need.